ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Namikawa
Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔 Namikawa Daisuke) is a Japanese voice actor who started acting at age 8 and is sometimes mistaken for fellow voice actor Daisuke Hirakawa as their names only differ by one character when written in kanji. Despite his wide range of voice casting, he is usually cast as young, kind heroes as Mikage in 07-Ghost, Isana Yashiro in K'', Fai D. Flourite in ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicl''e, Jellal Fernandes (after he's freed of his control) and his counterpart Mystogan from Fairy Tail'', Keita Ibuki in Black God, and Hetalia's North Italy and South Italy, but he is also cast as cold anti-heroes or villains such Ulquiorra Cifer in Bleach, Hisoka in Hunter × Hunter, Kei Kurono in Gantz, Eustass Kid in One Piece and Toutaku Chuuei in Ikki Tousen. He is the official Japanese dub-over voice artist for American actor Elijah Wood and Canadian actor, Hayden Christensen. He has also dubbed over some roles that were performed by other fellow actors such as: Leonardo DiCaprio, Tony Jaa, Edward Furlong and Kevin Zegers in Japanese. He made his directorial debut entitled Wonderful World, a live-action film that opened in Japan in early summer of 2010. He also starred in the film itself along with fellow voice actors, Mamoru Miyano, Tomokazu Sugita, Tomokazu Seki, Rikiya Koyama, Yuka Hirata, Showtaro Morikubo and Yuhko Kaida. He won for Best Actor in supporting roles in the 4th Seiyu Awards. Filmography Anime *''BeyBlade G-Revolution (2003)''- Hitoshi Kinomiya *''Bleach (2007)''- Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Blue Dragon (2007)''- Jiro *''Case Closed (1996)''- Shiro Ogata *''Fate/Zero 2 (2012)''- Waver Velvet *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009''- Hohenheim (Young) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007)''- Michael Trinity *''Naruto (2002)''- Sumaru *''One Piece (1999)''- Eustass Kid *''Ouran High School Host Club (2006)''- Tetsuya Sendou *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)''- Yu Narukami *''Persona -trinity soul- (2008)''- Tōma Shikura *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (2006)''- Lucian *''The Prince of Tennis (2001)''- Chōtarō Ōtori *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)''- Hayama *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000)''- Ryota Kajiki Theater Animation *''Bleach: Hell Verse (2010)''- Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam I-III''- Katz Kobayashi *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005-2006)''- Lucario OVA *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (1989)''- Alfred Izuruha *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (2005)''- Youlant Kent *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010)''- Riddhe Marcenas Video Games *''Assassin's Creed III (2012)''- Ratonhnhaké:ton *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 3,4,5,6 (2006-2009)''- Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Bleach: Soul Carnival 1,2''- Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006-2008)''- Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Blue Dragon (2006-2007)''- King Gibral *''Gundam Assault Survival (2010)''- Michael Trinity *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (2013)''- Giorno Giovanna *''The Lord of the Rings series''- Frodo Baggins (Japanese dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008)''- Michael Trinity *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Yu Narukami *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Protagonist *''Prince of Persia (2008)''- Prince (Japanese dub) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Protagonist *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)''- Lucario *''The Prince of Tennis series''- Chōtarō Ōtori Dubbing Roles Television *''Chaotic''- Tom Majors, Frafdo, Zhade *''Goosebumps''- Max (Let's Get Invisible!) *''Merlin''- Merlin *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey''- Nighthawk Kid, Phineas Porpoise, Slip Python, Mr. Mandrill Film *''A Cinderella Story (2004)''- Austin Ames *''Camp Rock (2008)''- Shane Gray *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010)''- Diggs *''Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001)''- Eric Wilson *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982)''- Elliot *''Jumper (2008)''- David Rice *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005)''- Benjamin "The Tank" Danz *''Sky High (2005)''- William Theodore "Will" Stronghold *''Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)''- William *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002)''- Gary Giggles *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003)''- Gary Giggles *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)''- Anakin Skywalker *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)''- Anakin Skywalker *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)''- Joe Connor *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)''- Joe Connor *''The Day After Tomorrow (2004)''- Sam Hall *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)''- Frodo Baggins *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002)''- Frodo Baggins *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)''- Frodo Baggins *''The Mighty Duck Films (1992-1997)''- Charlie Conaway *''X2 (2003)''- Pyro *''X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)''- Pyro Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:X-Men Category:Star Wars Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure